Interuptions
by Kai-is-hot
Summary: Kai's secret girlfriend comes over to his house for some lovin' but they are constantly interupted by various Beyblade characters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
New character - mine of course. Charlotte (also known as Charlie - affectionately know as Chaz).  
  
START:  
  
Kai is sitting at home happily watching himself beat Tyson on the cartoon station. Suddenly his mobile phones rings with the tune from Heartbeat (it's Kai's fave programme). He flips it open.  
  
Hey babe! Yeah sure you can come over. I'll see you in a minute.  
  
Kai jumps from his seat and missions about tidying up. He ran up to his bedroom, pulled his Sleeping Beauty bedcovers from his bed and replaced them with his blue ones. Although he left his favourite teddy bear Johnny (yes it is named after the Johnny that you're all thinking of) as he is not ashamed of him.  
  
Ding-dong!! The doorbell rang. Kai belted down the stairs and opened the door. Charlie stood there, he stared at her for a moment before stepping aside to let her in. Kai peered out of the door to make sure nobody was watching before he closed the door. Charlie jumped on him the moment the latch clicked. They kissed passionately in the hallway. Charlie's legs were wrapped around Kai's waist and he had her pinned up against the wall. They were just about to take it upstairs when the doorbell rang. Charlie disappeared up the stairs while Kai quickly fastened his zipper and went to the door.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. I'm just getting started really. Let me know what you think about this story so far. But keep in mind that really I'm just a weird, perverted Beyblade fan who thinks Kai is really cute. If any of you have strange ideas and want them in the story I will be sure to give you credit for it. R&R. 


	2. Tyson

CHAPTER 2. Tyson  
  
Kai opened the door and peered out. Tyson was stood there with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai asked with a look of distain on his face. Tyson stared up at Kai and blinked his huge blue eyes. "What! Don't look at me like that!" A huge grin spread across Tyson's face.  
  
"Do you wanna practice?!" He yelled.  
  
"Tyson, it's ten o'clock." "Yeah."  
  
"At night!! Go away." Kai slammed the door in Tyson's face. A loud bang followed. Kai opened the door again. "What do you want now? I'm kinda busy."  
  
"Well, I'm hungry and I need the toilet. I was wondering if maybe I could use yours. And it's been raining and I'm wet."  
  
"Fine. You better come in then." Kai stepped aside and let Tyson in. "You know where the food is. Help yourself." Kai left Tyson alone in the kitchen, which in any normal situation would not be considered safe but Kai was so horny by this time that he couldn't care. Kai returned to his bedroom. He found Charlie hiding in his bathroom, as soon as he opened the door she dragged him inside.  
  
"Kai!!" Tyson yelled from the kitchen. "Kai!! Where the hell are you?" Tyson left the kitchen. (Before you all die of shock, he was carrying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich). Tyson began to ascend the stairs. He came to Kai's bedroom door which was closed (and for a very good reason). Tyson slowly pushed it open. "Kai?" The room was totally dark, Tyson walked in, it was so dark he couldn't see his sandwich."Ow!" he yelled and he shoved his sandwich into his eye. "Shit Kai! You could at least put some light on!" He flicked the switch. No one was there, Tyson walked forward into a huge pile of clothes that had been thrown about. 'What they hell happened in here?' Tyson thought to himself. He picked up Charlie's bright pink bra from the floor. "Oh, man," he giggled. "So this is Kai's big secret. Ha! Cool." Tyson took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
Suddenly another knock sounded.  
  
"Man! I was just about to have some fun with this." Tyson walked out of the room still holding the bra.  
  
"I think he's gone now," Kai whispered from the bathroom. "I'll go and lock the door." He ran out in his boxers to shut the door and lock it. He switched the light off again and was just about to walk back to the bathroom when Charlie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the massive bed in the middle of the room.  
  
Tyson had eventually reached the door.and answered it.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but. Oh, Tyson it's you." Robert was stood at the door.  
  
"Hey Rob. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could have asked you the same question. Well, I and the rest of the Majestics are having a party and I was just wondering if I could borrow some chopped turnip."  
  
"Course you can. Come in and I'll get you some." Then Robert saw the bra in Tyson's hand. "Oh, that's not mine. It's Kai's. Anyway come with me." Robert followed Tyson into the kitchen. Tyson pulled a turnip out of the fridge and began to prepare it.  
  
"What's that?" asked Robert.  
  
"What's what?" Tyson replied.  
  
"Ssh," they both listened. 


	3. TysonRobert

All wither of tehm could hear were the creaky springs from Kai's bed upstairs and extremely loud, satisfied noises.  
  
"Are you sure that thing is Kai's?" asked Robert looking at the bra.  
  
"Not any more," admitted Tyson who had blushed slightly. He looked up at Robert. The both of them had suddenly become extremely horny.  
  
"Tyson?" said Robert shyly. But Tyson did not answer he simply leapt onto Robert and pushed him backwards onto the table. (Who would have thought it, sweet little Tyson, actually not as innocent as he looks.) Plates fell from the table and smashed onto the floor. (We will leave the kitchen now and let them both get on with it. Woah!!! Wait watch out for the flying trousers. They'd hurt if they hit you).  
  
Yet again, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Was that the door?" Kai asked.  
  
"I think so" replied Charlie.  
  
"Well, do you wanna let go of that so I can go and answer it?"  
  
"Not really," giggle Charlie. "But I suppose I'm gonna have to." Kai pulled on his boxers and went downstairs. "Bloody people, never want to visit until I'm busy." Kai muttered all the way to the door and violently pulled it open. Cute little Johnny stood at the door.  
  
"Have you seen Robert?" he asked. "He said he was coming round here to get some chopped turnip and he never came back."  
  
"No. I ahven't seen him but you can come in and look all the same. Tyson might have let him in." Johnny walked in and began to make his way towards the kitchen. Johnny and Kai turned the corner to see (a sight they didn't want to) Tyson and Robert doing more than chopping turnip on the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh man! Well, that's getting disinfected!!" yelled Kai. "Don't you guys realise that's my kitchen table?" Both Tyson and Robert shot up.  
  
"What the.?" Johnny looked at Robert. "I had no idea," he smirked.  
  
"It was his fault!!!" shouted Tyson pointing at Kai.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You were making the noise!" Kai blushed,  
  
"You heard that? Anyway it wasn't me it was."  
  
"Yes?" "Someone else!"  
  
"Yeah right Kai. And Ray's gonna skip in here now wearing a dress."  
  
"I doubt Ray's wearing anything at this point in time anyway!" said Johnny.  
  
"Eh?" Nobody knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Come on guys we all know that Ray and Kai do stuff together." He looked around for support but none came.  
  
Suddenly.(no not another knock on the door) a voice could be heard as sweet as honey, singing a jolly tune. 


	4. Ray and his Grandma

Kai peered his head around the door to see what random site had entered his house now. And to his surprise he saw ray in a big frilly dress, skipping up the hall singing.  
  
"Zipady do dah, zipady ay. My oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zipady do dah zipady ay." Ray stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"I would be if you lot didn't keep interrupting me!!" yelled Kai. "I'm sick of random people coming into my house!"  
  
"Ray!!" yelled a voice from the hall.  
  
"Oh, no. It's .Grandma!!"  
  
(Dun dun dunnn)  
  
"What!" yelled Tyson, who was still stood there naked, with Robert. "Since when did you have a Grandma, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah" added Kai. "And since when did she know where I live?" An elderly woman hobbled into Kai's kitchen with a walking stick.  
  
"You've done it this time Ray. What was that girl doing in your room?"  
  
"What? No, that was Tyson's Grandad."  
  
"What?" screamed Tyson. "What was my Grandad doing in your bedroom Ray?" Ray blushed and turned to Tyson.  
  
"You do not want to know" he said. Ray's Grandma put on her glasses.  
  
"Ray. That's even worse. You're wearing my dress!! What have I told you about wearing my dresses?"  
  
"Erm. don't"  
  
"Exactly. Come here my boy." Ray stepped towards his Grandma who turned and walked away from him. Everyone watched her, confused. "Have you dyed your hair Ray. Oooh, haven't you lost a lot of weight?" She patted what she thought was his stomach.  
  
"Grandma, that's a plant."  
  
"You shut up you, I'm talking to my Grand-son." Kai was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.  
  
"Right, that's it!!! All of you!!!" he yelled and everyone, except Ray's Grandma, stopped talking. "I suppose I'll have to sort you all out myself. Won't I?" 


	5. Not so Sweet Goodbyes

Kai took all of the unwanted visitors into the lounge and sat them down.  
  
"Do you have any biscuits?" asked Tyson.  
  
"You're getting nothing!" answered Kai. "Right, I would like to know why you all came here today. Starting with Tyson."  
  
"Well I came to see you because I wanted to Beyblade."  
  
"Except you didn't you wanted food and the toilet then proceeded to have sex with Robert who came here because..?"  
  
"I wanted to borrow some chopped turnip for my party." O_o  
  
"O..K." leaving the subject very quickly, Kai turned towards Ray. "And you?"  
  
"Well, I was having fun with Gramps when we decided to go and frolic in the fields I just kinda got carried away and kept on skipping must have just ended up here by accident. And I'm sure Gramps was following me."  
  
"So how come he's not ."  
  
"Hey my homies!!" yelled Gramps from the hallway.  
  
"I had to open my big gob."  
  
"Grandpa!!!" yelled Tyson blushing.  
  
"Woah my man, put some clothes on." Tyson and Robert both put on their boxers, which were randomly lying in front of them in the lounge. "Hey is Ray here?"  
  
"Sure." Kai pulled Ray over to Gramps. "Take him."  
  
"Come on Ray, let's go home. I'm tired." Ray and Gramps started up the song again and skipped out of Kai's house.  
  
"Thank God!!! But wait!! Ray!!" Ray spun round and looked at Kai. "How do we get rid of your Grandma?"  
  
"What Grandma?" He turned away and skipped off hand in hand with Gramps.  
  
"Great. That helped."  
  
Kai looked over to Tyson and Robert who were still all loved up. "Look you two this really isn't helping me. I feel sick just seeing you like that. Please stop. Robert?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can't you take Tyson back to your place. It's only across the road."  
  
"Good idea." Robert picked Tyson up and carried him all the way home where they spent the entire night and most of the next day doing. (actually you don't want to know). 


	6. Ray's Grandma

"One left to go," thought Kai as he headed towards to kitchen to find Ray's grandma. He stood in the doorway. She was still talking to the plant thinking that it was Ray. "Hey.erm.Ray's Grandma?"  
  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
  
"Can you leave please I want to go back to bed." Kai, for the first time ever looked truly scared.  
  
"NO. I'm not leaving without Ray!!!" After at least fifteen minutes Kai was still there arguing with Ray's Grandma.  
  
"OK!! You know what? Fine!! Here you leave with Ray." Kai picked up the plant and carried it out into the front garden. Ray's grandma hobbled along after him as fast as she could.  
  
"Not so fast Ray. I'm only a little old lady."  
  
"A friggin' battleaxe more like." Mumbled Kai. He placed the plant in the centre of the lawn.  
  
"Ray!" she screeched. "Ray? Why have you stopped there." Kai shook his head before returning to his bedroom. Charlie stopped him at the door.  
  
"Right that's them gone now," Charlie raised her eyebrows and gave him a sweet smile. "What?" he asked. 


	7. The End

"What?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well.you wouldn't mind if we had a visitor would you?" Charlie asked fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"What!? I've just got rid of them all!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Don't yell. You didn't get rid of them all. Plus this one's been invited."  
  
"That depends." Charlie stood aside and Johnny appeared at the doorway. "I knew I was missing one of you! I suppose I won't have to mind will I. Especially when you've already invited him."  
  
"Exactly. And he didn't do anything wrong. He was only looking for Robert." Charlie dragged Kai back into the bedroom while Johnny shut the door.  
  
"I suppose. I still don't get one thing though and considering it's coming to the end of the story I want to know it."  
  
"What's that?" asked Charlie getting into the bed next to Johnny.  
  
"When I asked ray how to get rid of his Grandma he said 'what Grandma' and winked. What's all that about." Charlie smiled at Kai.  
  
"Don't you get it? Ray doesn't have a Grandma. So what you do now is look out of the window and say 'Ray doesn't have a Grandma' and she'll disappear. But only you can do it because this story revolves around you." Kai pulled back the curtains and Ray's Grandma was stood there still talking to Ray (the plant).  
  
"Ray doesn't have a Grandma," he said and with a pop Ray's Grandma disappeared. "Was that all I had to do?"  
  
"Yep. Cool eh?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty mint!" Kai got back into his bed with Johnny and Charlie and had fun.  
  
THE END. 


	8. Alternative Ending

I thought of this ending first and think it's quite funny but I didn't want it to be the actual ending. So here is my alternative ending.  
  
"What?" asked Kai. "Tell me!"  
  
"Having fun?" asked Charlie. Kai shook his head. "Come here I'll cheer you up but I've got to warn you Johnny's here too. But I remember you saying Johnny's quite cute that's why I thought you wouldn't mind.  
  
"No I don't mind that. But what I do mind is that old woman talking to my plant outside."  
  
"Oh, Ray's Grandma? Haven't you figured out how to get rid of her yet?"  
  
"No. All Ray said was 'What Grandma' and winked."  
  
"That's the clue," said Charlie. Kai looked at her O_o. "All you have to do is imagine her away," she said as Kai got into bed.  
  
"Will you do it please you're stood up."  
  
"Only you can do it, it's a story about you. Unless you give me permission to do it. Then I can." Kai smiled at her,  
  
"You will use the power responsibly won't you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I will," Charlie winked.  
  
"OK then. I give you the power to change the story." Charlie walked to the window and looked out to see Ray's Grandma still talking to the plant.  
  
"Now to have some fun," she muttered. "Ray's Grandma does not exist," she said and Ray's Grandma disappeared.  
  
"Are you gonna come to bed now?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well you see all this running around and stuff has made me tired so I'm off."  
  
"What? No stay for a bit longer, please."  
  
"I have a good substitute though." Charlie disappeared with a pop. As Kai and Johnny looked across the room they saw that in the place Charlie had been was now Ray's Grandma.  
  
"Time for some fun boys," she said with a grin as she took out her false teeth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
